US
by Mr Je
Summary: kim Taehyung tidak cemburu. Dia hanya kesal karena Jungkook tidak memberi kabar. Tapi Jungkook selalu bisa membuatnya-(KOOKV GARIS KERAS/RNR)


US

KOOKV special presented

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

"Hey, kau ikut acara malam ini, bukan?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya begitu Kim Taeyeon bertanya padanya dengan suara kelewat semangat. Jessica sedang membawa beberapa berkas untuk ditanda tangani olehnya dan menaruh berkas-berkas itu di atas meja kerjanya sementara ia berdiri. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil ponsel yang terjepit antara bahu dan telinganya agar lehernya bisa ditegakkan kembali. Taehyung mengisyaratkan Jessica untuk memindahkan berkas-berkas itu ke dalam tasnya sementara Taehyung berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Maaf, apa tadi katamu, nuna?" Taehyung bertanya sekali lagi begitu dirinya berjalan memasuki lift.

Taehyung bisa mendengar Taeyeon mendengus sebal di ujung sana, membuat Taehyung tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Kau datang ke acara malam ini, kan?" tanya Taeyeon sabar

Taehyung melirik jam tangannya sekilas sambil berkata, "Kurasa aku agak terlambat malam ini, maaf nuna." Ia melirik Jessica yang sudah berada di lift sambil membawakan tas kantornya yang terlihat gembul karena berkas-berkas di dalamnya. "Mungkin terlambat satu jam?"

Taeyeon mendengus. "Astaga, lama sekali memangnya kau belum pulang dari kantor?"

Jessica sedang menekan tombol lift ketika Taehyung berkata, "Aku baru saja mau pulang." dengan polos.

Taehyung memutar sepasang obsidiannya dengan jengah, wanita yang ada di seberang sana terlalu banyak menonton televisi sepertinya mengingat betapa dramatisnya pekikan Taeyeon tepat ditelinganya. "Kau ini. Arghh.. aku kesana sendirian saja, dah! Kau langsung saja pergi tidak usah ke rumah!"

Taehyung melototi ponsel yang dipegangnya begitu Taeyeon memutuskan sambungan tanpa mendengar penjelasannya. Mengapa perempuan begitu sulit diberi penjelasan eh? Jessica terkekeh geli menatap bosnya yang kini mengomeli ponselnya sendiri.

"Kurasa, Taeyeon memang susah diberi penjelasan." kata Jessica begitu pintu lift terbuka dan Taehyung berjalan keluar.

Taehyung menunggu Jessica keluar dari dalam lift sambil membawa tasnya yang super berat itu, sambil berkata, "Yah, wanita dan sifatnya yang merepotkan. Lama-lama Taeyeon mirip ibuku."

Jessica berhasil keluar dari lift dengan tas berat milik bosnya dengan kesusahan. Taehyung mengambil tasnya dan memberikannya pada Tuan James yang sudah berdiri di depan lift sambil mengisyaratkan sopirnya tersebut untuk segera menaruh tas tersebut di dalam mobil. Jessica menggumamkan kata terimakasih sebelum mengeluarkan tab keluaran terbarunya sambil berdeham pelan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengatakan padaku bagaimana acara resmi malam ini?" tanya Taehyung begitu Jessica mengikutinya keluar dari gedung.

Jessica menekan sesuatu dari tab-nya sambil mengamati benda itu dengan teliti. Lalu wajahnya terangkat sambil berkata, "Acara resmi malam ini dimulai pukul delapan. Di acara tersebut banyak tamu penting termasuk di dalamnya salah satu investor terbesar Korea Selatan yang ada di New York, dia adalah investor yang paling banyak dicari di New York. Oh, ada beberapa artis besar juga yang akan datang seperti artis-artis Broadway dan West End untuk ikut memeriahkannya."

"Pantas saja Taeyeon sangat ingin menghadiri acara itu." gumam Taehyung mengingat Kim Taeyeon yang adalah penggemar berat aktor dan aktris jebolan Broadway maupun West End. Taeyeon pasti rela menghabiskan milyaran won hanya untuk menonton Douglas McCurly beradu akting dengan siapapun di atas panggung besar Broadway.

Jessica mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan, "Salah satunya adalah model terkenal, Kim Ah-Young, yang akan menghadiri acara ini. Dia adalah kekasih Jeonju." iris biru gelap milik Jessica melirik Taehyung hati-hati. "Itu yang dikatakan beberapa berita gossip pagi ini."

"Jeonju?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya. "Terdengar familiar."

"Jeonju, investor Korea yang kumaksud. Pria itu memang cukup terkenal, khususnya dikalangan para wanita."

Taehyung diam. Pemuda itu sedang memutar otak mengingat-ingat apa mungkin Jeonju itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya karena ia merasa nama itu tidak asing sama sekali baginya. Mungkin ditelinga terdengar asing tapi pikirannya berkata lain. Eh atau jangan-jangan Jeonju itu..

Namun pikirannya buyar begitu mobil miliknya sudah berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Apakah Anda yakin akan langsung pergi ke tempat acara berlangsung tanpa makan malam?" kata Jessica hati-hati.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya, ia menatap Jessica lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku harus cepat karena terlambat. Aku akan makan malam disana saja."

Jessica menunduk setelah Taehyung masuk ke mobilnya dan tersenyum ketika mobil Taehyung menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Taehyung sudah berada di acara pembukaan restoran baru milik ayah Taeyeon yang mengundang banyak tamu penting tersebut. Taehyung memberitahu namanya ketika seorang penjaga mencegat pintu masuk saat Taehyung baru saja tiba dan langsung dibukakan pintu olehnya. Taehyung menggumamkan kata terimakasih sebelum masuk ke dalam restoran pamannya itu dengan langkah lebar.

Cukup banyak yang menghadiri pesta yang diadakan paman Taehyung. Karena Taehyung hampir saja sesak nafas melihat banyaknya tamu-tamu penting yang hadir ke acara tersebut. Termasuk salah satu aktor kenamaan Amerika, Vin Diesel, yang ia lihat sedang mengobrol dengan wanita muda yang memakai fesyen ala Liza Minelli. Taehyung mengelilingi ruangan besar dengan lampu besar yang mewah di langit-langitnya itu dengan matanya yang sipit. Ternyata acara pembukaan restoran itu lebih mewah dari perkiraan Taehyung karena selain warna emas dan perak yang mendominasi tempat itu, ternyata banyak juga pelayan yang mondar-mandir sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas sampanye dan memberikannya pada tamu-tamu yang datang. Dan bisa dipastikan bahwa satu kulkas sampanye harganya bisa dua kali lipat gedung sepuluh lantai milik Taehyung.. Ia juga melihat meja panjang yang berdiri di ujung ruangan menampilkan berbagai macam hidangan hasil tangan koki-koki berkelas dunia. Ternyata ayah Taeyeon membuka restorannya yang mewah di New York ini secara total; memberikan kemewahan, kelezatan dan kualitas secara hati-hati dan tanpa cela.

Taehyung menghampiri Taeyeon yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan beberapa perempuan disana.

"Tae-"

Taeyeon segera menarik Taehyung dan menyela, "Hey, ini dia, Kim Taehyung. Adik sepupuku yang manis."

Perempuan-perempuan itu memekik riang begitu Taehyung memaksakan senyum sopan di depan mereka agar Taeyeon tidak merasa malu. "Namaku Kim Taehyung, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." ujarnya dengan berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak menjejali mulut Taeyeon maupun teman-temannya yang tak berhenti merusak telinga pemuda itu dengan pekikan kagum mereka menggunakan foie grass buatan Seokjin yang rasanya payah.

"Nah, sudah dulu perkenalannya, oke?"

Taehyung tidak mengeluh begitu Taeyeon mendorongnya menjauh lalu kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Ia memang memaklumi sifat aneh kakak sepupunya yang satu itu karena sedikit banyak Taehyung juga memiliki sifat yang serupa dengan Taeyeon.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jimin dan Hoseok yang sedang asik mencoba canape buatan salah satu koki terbaik milik pamannya di restoran ini sambil mengobrol.

"Bersenang-senang?"

Jimin tersedak sampanye miliknya begitu Taehyung menyapa mereka berdua kelewat semangat. "Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" gerutunya begitu berhasil menelan canape-nya bulat-bulat.

Hoseok tertawa keras setelah canape-nya sudah habis dimakan sambil berkata, "Dia terlihat bodoh dengan wajah tersedak."

Taehyung ikut tertawa sambil mengambil sebuah cupcake dengan topping warna-warni yang terlihat lucu dan begitu menggemaskan. Ia memakannya dan langsung terkesan dengan rasanya yang begitu enak di lidah. Rasa cokelat dan vanillanya terasa pas. Dan toppingnya meleleh begitu bersentuhan dengan lidah Taehyung.

"Well, pamanmu itu keren."

Taehyung mengambil sampanye dari nampan yang disodorkan oleh wanita berseragam putih hitam sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia meminumnya sambil bertanya, "Apanya yang keren?"

"Membuat pesta sebesar ini, tentu saja." Hoseok menimpali.

Jimin meraih salah satu tartlet yang menarik mata, berwarna pink dengan topping cokelat yang menggoda.

"Yah, tentu saja. Dia merecokiku dengan Kim Taeyeon yang siap dua puluh empat jam menggorok leherku dengan pisau kuenya jika saja aku berani melewati acara ini dan tidak memberikan pamanku rekomendasi yang terbaik." Saat itu Jimin tertawa dan hampir tersedak saking kerasnya ia tertawa. Taehyung sangat ingin menjejali mulut Jimin dengan gelas sampanye yang ramping namun tidak jadi begitu matanya terkunci pada satu sosok yang tak asing baginya sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang dan didampingi oleh seorang wanita. Matanya menyipit dan...

Ya ampun.. itukan...

"Kau sedang menatap siapa?" tanya Hoseok membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Hoseok melirik kebelakang, tepat ke arah pandangan Taehyung tertuju namun alisnya terangkat begitu menyadari siapa yang ditatap oleh sahabatnya sejak SMA tersebut. "Simpan caci makimu setelah acara ini selesai." bisik Hoseok sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung dengan prihatin.

Jimin melirik ke balik punggung Hoseok dan matanya melebar. "Astaga, dia kelihatan hot."

Hoseok melirik Jimin sejenak, "Hot? Apanya?"

"Gadis yang ada disampingnya terlihat seksi dengan potongan punggungnya yang lebar menampilkan tulang punggungnya yang-aduh!" Jimin memelototi Hoseok begitu pemuda itu menginjak kakinya tanpa ampun.

Hoseok menyeringai setelah melepaskan kakinya dari kaki Jimin dan berkata, "Nah, kurasa Yoongi akan menghukummu lebih dari ini jika dia tahu kekasih tercintanya melirik wanita yang mendampingi Jeonju dengan gaun yang memperlihatkan hampir seluruh punggung gadis itu."

Taehyung tertawa saja mendengar pertengkaran kecil kedua sahabatnya tersebut yang tidak pernah berubah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Lalu ia pamit undur diri kepada Hoseok dan Jimin dengan sopan dan berjalan mencari siapapun yang dikenalnya. Ketika ia melihat Pamannya sedang mengobrol dengan teman sebayanya, Taehyung berniat menyapanya namun tidak jadi karena seseorang menepuk punggungnya.

Taehyung berbalik dan bersumpah akan melempar orang itu dengan sampanye di tangannya karena membuatnya kaget setengah mati namun ketika tahu siapa yang tadi menepuknya, tangan Taehyung terangkat menutupi mulutnya. Nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Namun ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Benar sekali, pemuda yang kini ada didepannya ini tidak boleh melihatnya berkelakuan seperti seorang gadis perawan yang sedang kasmaran. Tidak, Taehyung harus menjaga harga dirinya di atas apapun walaupun itu menyangkut Jeon Jungkook atau apapun yang berbau pemuda yang ternyata lebih muda darinya tersebut.

Taehyung sangat ingin melempar wajah Jungkook dengan patung cupid yang ada di atas meja makan panjang di restoran tersebut saat Jungkook hanya memberikannya cengiran polos setelah menghilang beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Wah, apa aku akan dihajar lagi?" tanya Jungkook kelewat polos menyadari tatapan kesal Taehyung yang tertuju padanya.

Taehyung mendengus dan menginjak kaki Jungkook tanpa ampun. "Nah itu hukuman untukmu karena pergi berbulan-bulan tanpa mengabariku dan seenaknya datang kesini membawa gadis lain yang kau akui sebagai pacarmu lalu menghampiriku hanya dengan cengiran bodohmu." kata Taehyung mengabaikan rintihan Jungkook yang keras tersebut.

"Astaga, kau memang berniat menghancurkan kakiku ya?" gumamnya protes ketika Taehyung berniat menginjak kakinya lebih keras. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskannya."

Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap Jungkook dengan alis terangkat. Jika saja Taehyung tidak sibuk memikirkan siapa sebenarnya gadis yang Jungkook bawa ke pesta ini, Jungkook terlihat lebih tinggi setelah terakhir mereka bertemu, rambut Jungkook memiliki potongan yang rapi dan disemir kecokelatan sementara jas-nya berpotongan bagus membalut kemeja putihnya membuat Jungkook terlihat lebih tampan dan lebih cowok.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol dulu tentang masa lalu-astaga hyung aku tidak akan membicarakan yang aneh-aneh." Tangan Jungkook terangkat menahan Taehyung yang siap menampar wajahnya yang tampan di tengah kerumunan. "Hyung, kau ingin jadi pusat perhatian atau apa sih?"

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku."

.

.

.

Taehyung berhenti di balik salah satu pilar besar yang ada di ruangan itu setelah menyapa beberapa rekan yang ia kenal. Jungkook dengan patuh mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang. Ia memandang sekeliling dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana kecuali mereka berdua.

"Well, kau ingin aku bercinta denganmu disini?" gurau Jungkook sambil lalu. Posisi mereka saat itu memang tidak bisa dibilang tersembunyi, tapi disana tidak terlalu ramai karena sebagian besar tamu berkumpul di area utama ruang pesta. "Kau tahu aku akan melakukannya jika itu yang kau mau-oke aku diam."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan garang, nyaris ingin mencakar wajah Jungkook namun tidak jadi melihat Jungkook memasang tampang memelasnya yang menjijikan. Taehyung mendengus tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Jungkook. "Nah kau punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan."

Jungkook terdiam sesaat sambil memandang Taehyung yang masih menunggu Jungkook untuk berbicara dengan sabar. "Oke, jadi aku sedang melakukan investasi di salah satu perusahaan besar di Jepang dan kau tahu aku ini tipe orang yang seperti apa, bukan? Dan yeah, aku harus melihat sendiri perkembangan pendapatan pertahun dan sumber daya manusianya ke Jepang. Kurasa aku hanya akan pergi beberapa minggu sebelum Yura nuna menahanku dan membawaku ke Korea dan mengajakku menghadiri acara makan malam bersama produser-produser ternama dan yahh.. mereka mengira aku dan Yura berpacaran dan-"

"Dan kau tidak melakukan apa-apa? Menerimanya saja tidak apalagi menolaknya?" sela Taehyung tidak sabar. "Kau harusnya tahu kita ini apa dan Yura itu siapa. Gadis itu juga harusnya sadar kalau-"

"Kim Taehyung cemburu karena tunangannya menggandeng gadis lain?" goda Jungkook sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya disertai seringaiannya yang malah terlihat begitu-

Oke, Taehyung menggeleng keras sebelum pikirannya melantur kemana-mana. Ia menatap Jungkook sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan menjambak rambut kecokelatan Jungkook dengan jarinya yang ramping. "Nah, rasakan itu."

Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan sementara jemari Taehyung tidak lepas dari rambutnya yang sudah tersisir rapi. Demi apa, Jungkook menghabiskan waktunya selama dua jam untuk menata rambut barunya ini dan Taehyung merusak semua usahanya agar menjadi lelaki paling tampan di pesta pembukaan restoran paman Taehyung yang mewah ini.

Untung saja Jungkook memiliki kekuatan dua kali lebih besar dari Taehyung sehingga Taehyung bisa berhenti menjambak rambut Jungkook yang susah payah dipermaknya itu hanya dengan satu cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya. Jungkook memandang Taehyung tepat di matanya sehingga pemuda itu lama-lama menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Jungkook dalam diam.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menarik tangan Taehyung dengan pelan, membuat Taehyung melangkah mendekat sedikit. "Jadi," gumamnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan alasanku kepadamu dan-"

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook mengerang kesal, mengapa disaat seperti ini masih ada saja yang berani mengganggunya eh? Tak bisakah Jeon Jungkook menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan tunangannya sekali saja? Mereka tidak tahu betapa gilanya Jungkook menahan rindunya agar tidak memeluk Taehyung begitu melihatnya di pintu masuk restoran ini dan menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta pembukaan restoran paman Taehyung.

"Eoh, kau sedang berbicara dengan temanmu?" tanya Yura sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Kim Ah-Young tapi orang-orang lebih akrab memanggilku Yura." ujarnya tanpa menunggu diperkenalkan karena sudah terbiasa dengan itu hingga membuatnya percaya diri.

Taehyung melirik Yura sejenak sebelum membalas senyumnya. Yura itu tinggi, putih, anggun dan cantik. Jika disandingkan dengan Jungkook memang terlihat cocok sih tapi.. itu beda cerita jika Jungkook adalah tunangan resmi Taehyung. Walau baru beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi-

"Yura," Jungkook menyela jalan pikiran Taehyung lalu melanjutkan, "Jika tidak keberatan ini tunanganku namanya Taehyung namun sepertinya dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu da-jangan coba-coba memukulku lagi hyung!" Jungkook menahan tangan Taehyung yang bersiap memukul lengannya.

Taehyung nyaris menjejali Jungkook dengan tirai jendela restoran ini jika Jungkook tidak memegang tangannya dengan erat, nyaris mencengkramnya. Taehyung melirik Yura sekali lagi dan mendapati model cantik yang sempat ia lihat di sampul majalah Elle dan Vogue itu tidak tersenyum, wajahnya berubah datar dan Taehyung ingin sekali memotretnya dan ia berikan pada Jimin yang bekerja sebagai jurnalis majalah gosip agar bisa disebarkan di majalah dengan judul 'Yura si model cantik ketahuan mencuri pacar orang'.

Dan Jungkook menarik Taehyung meninggalkan tempat itu, pemuda itu nyaris menyeretnya malah.

.

.

.

Taehyung sempat protes karena Jungkook menyeretnya pulang sebelum pemuda itu sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pamannya atau bahkan menyapa teman-temannya yang belum sempat ia temui. Namun melihat sikap keras kepala Jungkook yang mulai timbul ke permukaan ini membuatnya menurut saja karena pemuda itu sedang malas berdebat dengan Jungkook. Alhasil, Jungkook menyeret Taehyung masuk ke mobilnya dan mengantar Taehyung pulang.

Mereka tidak bicara sampai mobil SUV milik Jungkook berhasil berhenti dengan selamat di depan gedung apartemennya.

Jungkook keluar dan memutari mobil untuk membukakan pintu bagi Taehyung tanpa memandang Taehyung. Itu cukup membuat hati Taehyung meringis. Apa Jungkook marah?

Taehyung keluar dari mobil Jungkook dan berjalan mendahuluinya memasuki gedung apartemen. Namun ketika dirinya sudah menginjak trotoar jalan, tangan Jungkook menahan tangan Taehyung sehingga Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandangi Jungkook dengan heran.

"Ada apa?"

Jungkook tidak berkata apa-apa selama lima detik, lalu tangannya yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Taehyung berganti menautkan jemarinya pada jemari lentik milik tunangannya tersebut sambil berkata, "Aku mencintaimu." Jungkook tersenyum dan menarik tangan Taehyung pelan, membuat pemuda itu melangkah mendekat sedikit. Sedikit mengulangi adegan yang sempat tertunda oleh kedatangan Yura tadi.

"Hm." gumam Taehyung sebagai respon. Ia terlalu bingung untuk membalas ucapan Jungkook karena pikirannya mulai kacau dan kata-kata yang seharusnya ia katakan pada Jungkook saat ini tidak bisa ia susun.

Terkutuklah jantungnya yang berdetak kapanpun Jungkook bersikap selembut ini.

"Kau tidak ingin membalasnya?" gumam Jungkook rendah. "Coba lagi."

"Ya?"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud hyung." katanya sambil menarik tangan Taehyung sekali lagi.

Taehyung membiarkan dirinya ditarik mendekat. "Kurasa aku," ia menunduk sesaat, lalu mendongak menatap Jungkook dengan mata berkilat-kilat, "Aku mempercayaimu."

Alis Jungkook terangkat, pura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksud Taehyung walau tanpa ia sadari senyumannya mengembang. Jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Taehyung lagi sehingga jas keduanya menempel sempurna bahkan tak ada jarak sedikit pun diantara keduanya.

Jungkook menunduk dan menatap Taehyung dalam. Saat itu, Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa Jungkook terlihat lebih tampan dari sejak mereka bertemu terakhir kali. Taehyung mengerjap dan membalas tatapan Jungkook yang menyihirnya entah bagaimana caranya.

Taehyung menarik senyum lebar dan matanya berbinar cerah. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Oh, hyung." geram Jungkook rendah, suaranya berhasil membuat jantung Taehyung hampir tak sadarkan diri(?). "Kau berniat menahanku di apartemenmu, hn?"

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung polos.

Senyum Jungkook melebar. Lengannya melingkari pinggang Taehyung sementara ia tak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Taehyung yang mengerjap lucu karena bingung. "Kurasa," ulangnya. "Apakah menurutmu menginap di apartemenmu adalah ide yang bagus?"

Jungkook harus kembali merintih kesakitan karena Taehyung menggigiti hidung Jungkook dengan keras sehingga Taehyung bisa melihat bekas gigitannya yang mencetak garis-garis yang melingkar di ujung hidung Jungkook yang mancung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang asik tertawa karena berhasil membuat Jungkook kesakitan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jungkook bersumpah akan membuat Taehyung lebih sakit dari ini, tapi tentu saja dengan sebersit kenikmatan yang tak bisa disangkal sehingga Taehyung seolah terbang ke langit ketujuh. Ia menyeringai membayangkan desahan indah Taehyung yang berada di bawahnya, di bawah kuasanya. Atau bagaimana berantakannya ranjang Taehyung malam ini ditambah aroma-

"Jika kau berpikir untuk menyumpalku dengan pikiran mesummu, aku tidak akan segan menyumpalmu dengan kaus kakiku sebelum kau yang melakukannya terlebih dahulu."

Jungkook tidak takut pada ancaman Taehyung. Ia belum pernah merasa serindu kepada seseorang. Dan pemuda itu merasakannya ketika berada jauh dari Taehyung. Ia merindukan Taehyung. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan pada Taehyung namun saat ini otaknya masih terpaku pada Taehyung dan rasa rindunya pada tunangannya tersebut. Jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan dan seharusnya dilakukannya dari tadi.

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menarik dagu Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya perlahan. Lalu, bibir keduanya menempel dan berpagut mesra. Dengan tambahan Taehyung yang menutup matanya tanpa ragu menikmati sensasi bibir Jungkook yang menempel di bibirnya.

Ketika bibir keduanya terlepas, Jungkook menempelkan dahinya di dahi Taehyung dan tersenyum lebar. Lebar dan terlihat tampan untuk Taehyung yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"Nah alih-alih menikah terlebih dulu," gumamnya rendah sambil menyeringai, "bagaimana kalau kita membuat anak sebelum itu?"

Taehyung bersumpah ingin sekali menjejali mulut kotor itu dengan kaus kaki lamanya.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
